Inside Out (Looney 7 Television Compelete Style)
Looney 7 Television Compelete's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Bill - Fred (Big Hero 6) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *Disgust - Jennifer Millie (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Grinny (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Nilam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Looney 7 Television Compelete Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney 7 Television Compelete Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney 7 Television Compelete Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney 7 Television Compelete Style) - Luanne Platter We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney 7 Television Compelete Style) - Jennifer Millie Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney 7 Television Compelete Style) - Tom Smith My Bad *Inside Out (Looney 7 Television Compelete Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney 7 Television Compelete Style): Sally Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney 7 Television Compelete Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter as Sadness Tom Smith.jpg|Tom Smith as Anger Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Fear Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spacebot as Riley Anderson Category:Looney 7 Television Compelete Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG